¿Qué Pasó Ayer?-Dekukatsu
by FujoshiAnonimus
Summary: Mina invita a todos a una fiesta para celebrar el haber aprobado el exámen de licencia provisional. Nada podia salir mal..¿verdad? Izuku se despierta en su cuarto con un terrible dolor de cabeza y al parecer no estaba solo había alguien acostado a su lado. ¿Qué pasó ayer?
1. Prólogo

¿Qué esta pasando?¿ya amaneció? ¿que hora es? ¿donde estoy? ¿que ocurrió?

Esas son algunas de las preguntas que acechan mi mente al mismo tiempo que veo como el sol se cuela a través de mis cortinas haciendo que mis ojos comienzen a sentir ardor debido a la brillante iluminación.

Decido incorporarme, al estar completamente sentado siento como mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas acompañado de unas terribles punzadas de dolor llevó mis manos en dirección a mi cabeza empezando a masajearla esperando así aliviar elterrible dolor al mismo tiempo que me pregunto ¿que rayos sucedió ayer? poco a poco mi mente comienza a dar pistas de lucidez y pequeños destellos de recuerdo comienzan aparecer...

Lo primero que logro recordar es a Ashido decir que iba dar una gran fiesta, con el permiso de Aizawa sensei por supuesto, para celebrar el haber aprobado el exámen de licencia provisional junto a todos sus compañeros, bueno casi todos.

La fiesta iba de maravilla algunos conversaban y reían, otros estaban bailando bueno hacían el intento.

Todo parecia ir bien, o al menos eso creí hasta que alguien se le ocurrió sugerir la grandiosa idea de traer alcohol a la fiesta con la tonta excusa que no sea tan aburrida, no recuerdo quien fue ni si quiera tengo la menor idea de como lograron converserme de tal cosa, pero gracias a ello tengo una terrible resaca

Hubiera seguido divagando en mis pensamientos o mejor dicho molestos murmuros como suelen llamarlos la mayoría si no hubiera sido por un...

_cállate

Mi cerebro no acababa de procesar aquella palabra, habré oído bien, eso es imposible, este es mi cuarto volteo mi cabeza lo más rápido que me es posible en dirección de aquel murmullo y veo lo inimaginable.

Alguien se encontraba durmiendo en

MI cama, en MI cuarto y a leves centímetros de mi persona como es posible que no lo haya visto cabe resaltar que no se trataba de cualquier persona era nada más y nada menos que...

_ ¿¡Kacchan!?

Pido disculpas por mi terrible forma de redacción y ortografía.

Tenía esta idea hace mucho en la cabeza y quería de alguna forma sacarla xd.

Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic y porque no hacerlo de mi pareja favorita.

Este fic es Dekukatsu ósea Katsuki uke, ¿porque? preguntaras "si izuku es un lindo uke" bueno yo prefiero a esta pareja en este orden, sonará tonto lo que escribiré, pero me vale, Yo quiero hacer una historia tierna y cómica no una sadomasoquista Katsuki siendo seme me da miedo por lo orgulloso que puede llegar a ser, lo prefiero como uke ya que así siento que deja de lado su orgullo por amor ¿?... e Izuku me funciona como seme tierno.

He hecho una biblia que de seguro no leerán xddd.

Si les gusto me voten, me motivarian mucho a seguir esta locura.Los capítulos serán más largos.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. 1

Mi grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo y no de un muy buen humor que digamos.

_MALDITO NERD DE MIERDA, QUE NO VES QUE QUIERO DORMIR A PARTE ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI ...¿habitación?.- lo último lo dijo casi murmurando dandose cuenta de su alrededor posó su mirada en mi tratando de encontrar una respuesta su rostro denotaba una total confusión, al ver mi reacción nerviosa supo al instante que no la recibiría ._¿Qué demonios sucedió ayer?._ yo pensaba preguntarle lo mismo pero al parecer el tampoco sabía nada

_Creo que deberi.-no pude terminar el me interrumpió con su demandante y clásico cállate.

no me quedo de otra más que guardar silencio esto se estaba poniendo incómodo ya que nos encontrabamos muy cerca uno del otro ya que la cama no era muy grande que digamos y omitiendo claro lo más importante del que estabamos semidesnudos.

_Maldita sea puedes dejar de mormurar estupideces y callarte.-yo y mi mal habito, espera, no me había percatado de ello ¿cuándo comenze a mormurar? bueno dada la situación no me sorprendia.

_Lo siento, de verdad yo no me habi.- otra vez fui interrumpido y esta vez no fue un cállate, fue una explosión en dirección a mi rostro acompañado de un MUERE.

_Qué acaso no entiendes el significado de cállate Deku bastardo.-decía al mismo tiempo que me amenazaba con algunas pequeñas pero amenazantes explosiones que salian de sus manos, lo único que atiné hacer es esconder mi cara entre mis brazos y sábanas mientras pedía disculpas._Muerete idiota, aquí no pasó nada... oíste nerd

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse su ropa y salir como si nada hubiera pasado...

Era necesario cerrar la puerta de forma tan violenta, me digo a mi mismo mientras bajo mis brazos y la sábana que me cubría ya que la amenaza se habia retirado, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos o mejor dicho una especie de dolor, sentí como mi espalda estaba ardiendo me pare rápidamente de la cama y me dirigí al único espejo que tenía en la habitación para saber que provocaba aquel dolor en mi espalda y lo vi, tenia loque parecia ser ¿arañazos? ¿que tipo de objeto puede provocar tal marca? bueno, no importa nada que no se resuelva con desinfectante y algunas banditas.

Al voltear me percató del desastre que ahora era mi habitación la sábana de All Might, estaba tirada en el suelo junto a mis almohadas que también tenían a All Might impreso en ellas, se encontraban quemadas, obviamente ya se sabe quién es el culpable, después de tanto esfuerzo tratando de recolectar cupones para poder conseguir mi kit de cubrecama de All Might, todo mi esfuerzo yacía destruido en el suelo no pude evitar soltar unas cuántas lágrimas de impotencia mientras apretaba mis puños muy fuertemente, diriji mis puños a mis ojos para limpiar todo rastro de llanto que había en ellos.

Al terminar dirijo mi mirada al reloj, no era necesario decir que es de All might, que marcaba las 4:46 pm era extremadamente tarde. Gracias a dios hoy no teníamos clases, ya que Mina decidió esperar hasta el sábado por la noche para ejecutar la ansiada fiesta así que hoy era domingo, Ahg mi cabeza esta doliendo ,mejor me voy a duchar, eso tal vez me quite el terrible dolor de cabeza.

Después de meditarlo un poco decidí ir a la sala, esperando encontrar cualquier cosa que calmara el terrible dolor de cabeza y algo por supuesto que comer esperé encontrar de todo, menos lo que estaba viendo.

El primero a quien encontré fue a Todoroki quien yacía tirado en el suelo de la entrada en una posición un poco extraña, por no decir que parecía poseído, creo que será lo peor que veré el día de hoy, encerio esa posición era aterradora, no sabía que el cuerpo humano fuera tan flexible.

mientras trataba de encontrar algún sentido a la aterradora flexibilidad de Todoroki algo aún peor apareció,

Recuerdan cuando dije que no vería nada peor que Todoroki poseído, puesahi entra Iida la segunda persona con la me encontré, realmente quisiera tener un borra memorias justo ahora realmente quisiera olvidar lo que vi.

Se que la curiosidad te carcome, así que procederé a relatar la horripilante y nada agradable vista que yace frente a mi.

En la cabeza tenía amarrada la corbata de U.A aparte de tener unos listones rosas amarrado a su cabello en forma de coletas, su rostro estaba horriblemente maquillado con lápiz labial rojo acompañado de unas sombras moradas parecia una p* y su ropa no ayudaba, su polo se encontraba recogido de forma que parecia un top y lo más aterrador, lo que casi me hace desear no tener ojos, era una tanga de hilo color rojo que mostraba obviamente más de lo debido y lo que obviamente no queria ver, estaba asqueado pero intrigado ¿como había llegado a tal situación?

algo me saco otra vez de mis pensamientos y gracias por ello realmente justo ahora no eran muy agradables fue un grito de Uraraka preguntando "¿¡Iida-kun que te paso!?" su tono de voz sonaba entre divertido y preocupado, se acercó velozmente a donde no encontrabamos Iida y yo, acompañada de Momo que abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de Iida lo único que logro salir de sus labios fue un "Oh cielos"

_Buenas tardes Deku-kun e Iida-kun.-Correspondi el saludo de la misma forma que ella, el único que no decía nada era el segundo mencionado que parecía aplicar el "Si no me muevo no me ve"._ Iida-kun ¿¡qué te paso!?vamos cuéntame ¿uh?.- Ella parecía confundida al igual que yo, Iida se marchó ignorando a Uraraka eso fue suficiente para saber que no tenia interés alguno en responder, ella volteo en mi dirección._ Deku-kun ¿Sabes que le paso?

_Yo, bueno no se que le ocurrió, acabo de despertar y no tengo la menor idea de lo que esta pasando.- ella hizo una mueca de sorpresa para después sonreir de manera divertida llevando uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabeza diciendo "ya veo"

_Chicos ¿se encuentran bien?.-esa fue la voz de Momo sonaba en extremo preocupada, estaba mirando a un punto fijo, volteo para poder ver de que se trataba. Ah es cierto, Todoroki todavía se encontraba en el suelo y en esa extraña posición.-¿Estás bien?¿Te duele algo?.- la cara de Uraraka, Momo y la mía eran un poema puedo casi afirmar que estabamos con la misma duda en mente "¿Cómo pudo regresar su cuerpo sin romperse?"

_Todoroki-kun ¿te encuentras bien?.- la voz de Uraraka sonaba incrédula, Todoroki solo atinó a decir "si" y dar un saludo en general para después dirigirse a la cocina.

_Hey chicos ¿cómo amanecieron?.- Mina apreció en frente de nosotros sacandonos del trance en el que nos encontrabamos solo hace unos segundos gracias a Todoroki.- Yo no muy bien, me desperté en el piso de la cocina pueden creerlo, creo que la fiesta estuvo genial, aunque no tenga la menor idea de que lo pasó .- ella no paraba de hablar de un tema se fue a otro "Vieron a Iida ¡Ja! pobre ¿que le habrá pasado" y a otro "Fui la primera en despertar asi que me di una pequeña vuelta por el lugar, ¡Oh! vieron a Todoroki vaya que ese tipo tiene una flexibilidad increible" no había nada que la callase "Kaminari y Mineta estaban atados a un árbol Jaa en calzoncillos con un cartel que decía La tenemos pequeña jaaaa" la chica estaba que se reía y en ello la acompaño Uraraka y Momo estaba con un muy notorio sonrojo por lo anteriormente dicho"¿cómo es posible que vieras a nuestros compañeros en ese estado y no hicieras nada?" Mina junto a Uraraka solo se echaron a reir mientras Momo y yo no entendiamos como es posible reírse tanto como para llegar a las lágrimas, ellas se incorporaron y se disculparon con Momo, ella aceptó sus disculpas de la mejor manera posible.

_Midoriya ¿te encuentras bien?.-Momo sonaba terriblemente preocupada respondí con un "Si ¿por que lo dices?"._ Tus ojos estan rojos y hace rato que parece como si apenas puedieras mantenerte de pie.- Uraraka y Mina la acompañaron asintiendo para que yo me convenciera de sus palabras.

_Estoy un poco mareado es todo Momo-san.-ella tan solo atinó a alzar su vestido por lo cuál estaba algo avergonzado, asi me volteé, no se porque me tape los ojos con mis manos si me encontraba de espaldas pero creo que era porque estaba demasiado nervioso.

_Ten esto te ayudara con el dolor de cabeza.- me ofreció una caja que al parecer eran unos efervescentes ofreciendole lo mismo a Uraraka y Mina que se encontraban igual o peor que yo.- El dolor desaparecerá en 24 horas pero por ahora esto ayudará a calmar un poco los síntomas, tambien eviten cualquier tipo de comidas muy condimentadas ya que puede que les produzcan náuseas.- los tres no quedamos escuchando con una boba sonrisa en el rostro lo que parecia ser un ángel.

Agradecimos a Momo la cuál nos pidio ayuda para entregarle a todos dicho medicamento, no iba a ser fácil ya que el edificio de U.A era enorme parecía ser que encontrar a todos iba ser una misión imposible.

Todo nuestro desanimo se fue cuando Mina sonrió

_Esto va ser pan comido, ¿No se acuerdan cuando les dije que me había dado una pequeña vuelta por el edificio?...Se exactamente donde estas todos ¡vamos!¡Ánimo!¡Plus Ultra!.- todos nosotros la acompañamos en ese grito de determinación y laseguimos.. estabamos algo más calmados al saber que todo marcharía bien.

_Estoy agotada, pero lo logramos yeii.- dijo Uraraka antes de caer rendida al sofá que se encontraba en la sala._ Eso fue difícil pero lo logramos chicos aunque Iida-kun aún no me quiere decir que le pasó y nos pidio que no le contaramos a nadie, obviamente no iba a contar nada... Iida-kun esto es traición.-la chica se quejaba mientras apretaba su puño en el aire en un ademán de impotencia.

_Uraraka-san, el mismo dijo que no recordaba, aunque quisiera contártelo el no lo sabe.- Mina y Momo me acompañaron asintiendo para convenser a la chica que no se trataba de traición.

_Ya lo se pero la curiosidad me esta matando, bueno ya no importa, lo importante es que todos se encuentran bien.-la sonrisa que tenia al principio fue cambiando poco a poco un semblante algo tétrico._Todos estan bien, exepto mi bello celular.- ella comenzo a quejarse otra vez haciendo el mismo ademán pero esta vez con ambos puños al aire._ ¿Porque? acababa de comprarmelo con mucho esfuerzo, todos mis ahorros se fueron al caño.-ella seguía sollozando, Mina intento cambiar el ambiente

_Chicos ¿no creen que Aizawa sensei fue un poco duro con nosotros?.- ah es cierto cuando nos encontrabamos en plena misión imposible, Aizawa sensei hizo su aparición y nos regaño a los 4 por ser tan irresponsables y que por ahora descansemos ya mañana tendríamos clases, hablaría seriamente con todos._ Ah y Bakugou ni siquiera dijo gracias cuando le dimos el medicamento y luego nos cerro la puerta en la cara, ¡Que grocero!.-Bakugou nunca cambiara, cada vez me convenzo más de ello.

_Chicos Aizawa sensei tiene razón hay que ir a descansar, ya terminamos de entregarle a todos los medicamentos, será lo mejor.- Momo tenía razón eran las 8:23 pm lo mejor sería ir a dormir, los tres asentimos y nos dirijimos cada quien a su habitación.

Ya dentro de mi habitación me dispuse a cambiarme para estar más cómodo ya hecho me dispuse a acurrucarme en mi preciada cama de All Might me quede mirando el techo como idiota por varios minutos, no se que intentaba encontrar ahi, poco a poco mis párpados se iban cerrando. Espero que mañana sea un gran día pobre de mi, que no sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Pido disculpas por cualquier falla ortográfica y por mi mala redacción.

Siento que cambie la personalidad de Izuku pido disculpas por ello también.

Espero les haya gustado...


	3. 2

Unos gritos se hicieron escuchar en el salón 1-A

_Mierda, ya deja de joder, maldito imbécil ¡Muere!.-Kacchan el cuál acababa de llegar junto a Kirishima se encontraba gritando, típico._ Aléjate de mi cabello de mierda

_Vamos Bakugou no te vas a morir por un abrazo o si.- Kirishima que tenía su brazo alrededor de Kacchan lo comenzó atraer cada vez más cerca a él eso parecía enfadarle, bueno que no le hacía enfadar.

_Yo no voy a ser el que va morir, asi que sueltame de una vez bastardo ¡Muere!.-dijo mientras lanzaba una explosión en dirección al rostro de Kirishima el cuál inmediatamente se endureció, no piensen mal, ya que vio venir las intenciones de Kacchan.

_Oh vamos Bakugou, cuentame ¿donde amaneciste ayer?, yo ya te lo dije ¿no?.-decía mientra recostaba sus manos en el pupitre de Kacchan el cuál parecía que explotaria en cualquier momento._ Yo ya te conte que amanecí en el baño de hombres con una falda color rosa puesta, que poco varonil, ¿cómo habré llegado a eso?, oh vamos Bakugou cuentame ¿si?.- Kirishima tenia sus palmas unidas haciendo un ademán de suplica.

_Ya cállate cabello de mierda, ya te dije, amanecí en mi cuarto.- Kirishima tenia una cara de incrédulo como si lo que dijo Kacchan hubiera sido una mentira y no se equivocaba._ ¿¡Qué!?

_Vamos Bakugou, todos despertamos de forma vergonzosa, no mientas es imposible que hayas despertado en tu habitación, vamos dime.-Decía el pelirojo con una expresión suplicante parecía un cachorro abandonado,algo se le ocurrió en ese momento ya que una pícara sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro ._A menos, que la forma en la que despertaste fue tan vergonzosa que no quieres que yo me enter.-BOOM y el cuerpo de Kirishima salió volando hasta la pizarra y esta vez no tuvo tiempo para endurecerse, no piense mal de nuevo, todos dirijieron su mirada al frente._ Eso tan solo confirma que tengo razón.- Dijo Kirishima antes de caer rendido

_Al fin cerraste la boca bastardo.- Se paró para decir eso y de ahi me miro por unos breves instantes en lo cuáles yo sentia como si mi funeral estuviera cerca pero nada paso, tan solo bufo molesto y se sento.

No comprendi exactamente que paso pero podía casi jurar que vi un pequeño sonrojo, ¿Tendrá fiebre? o ¿Estara avergonzado?¿Está siendo tímido?

No, es imposible es Kacchan de quién estamos hablando, ha tenido que ser mi imaginación.

_Izuku-kun ven mira, esto es muy divertido jajaa.- Uraraka parecía no aguantar más la risa

_¿Qué ocurre Uraraka-san?.-pregunto mientras me dirijia al asiento de la chica la cuál no estaba sola, Iida y Mina se encontraba junto a ella la última riéndose de algo que estaba en el celular de Uraraka._ Mira, estas son fotos y videos de la fiesta, encontré la respuesta del porque Iida estaba vestido así jajaa.-después de tanto buscar su celular lo hallo enterrado en una maceta es un milagro que funcione, y en efecto ahí estaba la respuesta a tal dilema.

Al parecer habían hecho una especie de reto de quién se atrevía o no a vestirse de chica, entre Iida y Kirishima o al menos eso se podía apreciar en el video, Iida el cuál se encontraba avergonzado "Uraraka-san, por favor podrías dejar de mostrarles el video a todos" a lo que ella contestó con un "no" Iida se habia rendido con la chica Mina mostró su compañerismo dandole unas palmadas en la espalda seguí viendo el video al parecer habían retado a Todoroki a bailar el cuál se negó inmediatamente, se podía escuchar la voz de Uraraka en queja junto a todos los demás "Oh vamos Todoroki, ¡hazlo, hazlo!" todos los demás acompañaban a Uraraka al unísono, la cámara volteó y me pude ver a mi junto a Kacchan al parecer a punto de pelear fuera del edificio "Van a pelear esto tengo que grabarlo" se escuchaba a Uraraka decir mientras corría para grabarnos un grito de Kaminari la detuvo "¡Todoroki esta bailando no puedo creerlo!" la cámara se detuvo un momento para de ahí voltear rápidamente "Que encerio" se detuvo otra vez la cámara volteaba a cada rato como si estuviera indecisa de que grabar al final tomo una decisión "Puedo grabarlos peleando en cualquier momento , en cambio esto es único, ¡denme un espacio voy a grabar!" dejandonos atrás a Kacchan y a mi el video continuó con un Todoroki bailando vaya manera de moverse su flexibilidad era aterradora pero única encerio eso era fantástico de presenciar, espera me estoy distrayendo.

_Uraraka-san ¿tienes más videos o fotos donde aparezca?.- le dije algo nervioso ella comenzó a buscar en su celular

_Tengo varias fotos tuyas.- eso sonó un poco raro ella pareció notarlo y con un terrible sonrojo en el rostro dijo._No es nada raro no tan solo tengo fotos de Deku-kun también tengo muchas otras fotos de todos los demás, créeme jaja.- su risa nerviosa y su semblante aterrador no eran una muy buena combinación daban miedo._si tengo, ¿quieres que te las pase?, pero no tengo nada apartir de las 3:38 de la mañana.- oh genial, espera que dijo.

_¿Ah?.-estaba confundido,"como que no tenía ninguna foto o video mío después de la 3:38 de la mañana debe estar jugando

_No tengo nada de Deku-kun a partir de esa hora desapareciste o algo así, es más tampoco tengo nada de Bakugou-kun a partir de esa hora que extraño, creo que su pelea duró más de lo debido.- se llevo una mano al menton parecía estar pensando al mismo tiempo yo me encontraba ahí de pie sin mover un músculo parecía estar hecho de piedra._Pero Deku-kun dijo que amaneció en su habitación así que seguramente te fuiste a dormir yBakugou-kun hizo lo mismo, después de todo aunque no quieran siempre entan pensando lo mismo ¿no?.- eso era cierto pero como ella dijo no queria admitirlo y creo que él tampoco.

_Si tienes razón, tal vez eso debió pasar jaja.- estaba mintiendo me estoy sintiendo terriblemente mal pero tampoco puedo decir "Amanecí en mi habitación, durmiendo junto a Kacchan semidesnudos" eso sonó mal incluso dentro de mi cabeza solo atiné a pedirle a Uraraka que me pase unas fotos a lo cuál Mina e Iida se unieron.

Era demasiado obvio lo que había pasado no soy muy inocente, todas las pruebas apuntaban a ello pero prefiero dejar las cosas así.

Aizawa sensei entró por la puerta todos se dirijieron a sus respectivos asiento mientra Iida les indicaba que se apresuren y unas cuantas cosas más que la verdad no tenía el mínimo interés en escuchar mi mirada y pensamientos justo ahora estaban sobre una sola persona, yera la que se encontraba sentada frente a mi "Kacchan" eso fue un susurro para mi mismo la voz de Aizawa sensei me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba

_¿Cómo es posible que se hayan emborracharan tanto que ni siquiera logran recordar que paso ayer? contesten.- todos guardaron silencio Mina se paró con su mano levantada pidiendo asi permiso para hablar._ Habla

_Yo de verdad pido disculpas ya que fui yo la de la idea, la verdad no se como es que pasó lo único que servimos fue jugo de naranja, no trató de justuficarme, si hay un castigo por favor no castigue a mis compañeros la culpa fue mía por no ser lo suficientemente responsable ¡lo siento! Aizawa sensei chicos ¡perdonenme!.-Mina hizo una reverencia por cada disculpa y después se tiró al suelo haciendo aún más exagerada su disculpa.

_Ya vamos parate no voy a castigar a nadie tan solo quiero saber ¿que hicieron para llegar a tal estado unos supuestos futuros héroes?.- una voz se escucho de fondo "Encerio no va castigar a nadie"a lo que Aizawa sensei respondio con un asentimiento de cabeza

_Bueno, yo fui el que mezcló el alcohol con el jugo de naranja.- Encerio esperaba que fuera cualquier otro el culpable, era demasiado obvio que fuera él.

_Castigado.-dijo Aizawa sensei para después voltearse y sumergirse en su saco de dormir mientras la persona tan solo grito de sorpresa "¿Por qué?.-Harás la limpieza de todo el edificio tú solo durante 2 meses. Los demás hagan lo que quieran pero en silencio, déjenme dormir por su culpa tuve que hacer papeleo.

_No es justo, yo tan solo quería ver a las chicas borrachas para .- se tapo la boca después de oir lo que dijo, las chicas fueron las primeras en abalanzarse sobre él, algunos chicos las acompañaron con abucheos a Mineta y entre esos chicos estaba Kacchan el cuál no ayudo con abucheos si no con explotarle la cara al pobre Mineta, si "pobre" estaba dandome un poco de pena especialmete por:

Kacchan lo tenía de la camisa los chicos pedian que se calmara, las chicas por lo contrario, "Destruyelo" "Crucifiquenlo" "Quitale sus viseras junto a su amiguito y daselo de comer a los perros" no se quién fue la de el utimo comentario pero me convencio me alejare de las chicas y no las molestare jamás, si que podian llegar a ser crueles. Tengo miedo

La voz de Kacchan me saco de mi trance un poco autodestrutivo

_¡Si no fuera por ti maldito bastardo!.- se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y remplazo sus palabras por otras._ No me hubiera dolido la cabeza todo el maldito día ¡Muere!.- al igual que Kirishima salió volando hacia el pizarrón Aizawa sensei que tan solo atinó a decir "si van a "matarlo" hágalo en silencio, que intento dormir" y asi volvio a sumergirse en su saco de dormir y así el día continuó.

Nada que decir xd

Pido disculpas por toda falla ortográfica y la pésima redacción.

Esperó les haya gustado y si así fue por favor voten me darían ánimos a continuar.


	4. 3

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas en las que Kacchan parecia evitarme, primero creí que era mi imaginación.

_Kacchan lo que hiciste en la práctica fue genial y...¿Ah?- él se fue rápido sin decir nada, eso fue extraño.

Pero lo siguiente era aún peor y tan solo confirmo mi teoría.

_¡Kacchan!, Yo lo siento no me volveré a cruzar en tu camino perdoname, por favor.- asustado me cubro la cara con ambos brazos y comienzo a recordar que me llevó a esto, me había despertado tarde ya que el día de ayer estube entrenando, estaba corriendo mientras pensaba que podía hacer para mejorar mi entrenamiento, en resumen iba distraído y para rematar corriendo no me fije que alguien estaba ahí asi que sin querer choque con Kacchan,fue un leve toque para mi por lo contrario me encontraba en el suelo sentado, consecuencia de la dolorosa caída.

_No importa.- Que bueno Kacchan no me espera ¿Qué? esto no es posible Kacchan no me golpeó y ni siquiera me insulto, no es como si me importa, incluso creó que es genial pero estoy acostumbrado a ello.

Eso sonó muy masoquista de mi parte, alzó mi vista para poder verlo y decirle algo pero él ya no se encontraba ahi, se había ido, demasiado rápido diría yo.

Mientras iba en el trayecto del camino, me quedé pensando un poco o mejor dicho mormurando ¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente? aún no lo se ¿Kacchan está empezando a ser más amable? no, eso es imposible al menos no conmigo, yo soy su primer blanco cuando se trata de "no ser amable" así que es 100% imposible ¿Por que contesto así? vamos piensa como Kacchan "Soy el mejor de todos, todos ustedes son unos extras, así que mueran, no pienso gastar mis palabras con ustedes bastard..."

Hoy va a ser un gran día.

Abro la puerta del salón con una sonrisa de oreja la cuál se borro en un instante al presenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Kacchan se encontraba veía igual que siempre, estaba gritandoles a Kirishima y Kaminari un montón de grocerias las cuáles ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Me quedé ahi parado no se por cuantos minutos pero ahí me encontraba yo, apreciando un terrible panorama no me explicaba que estaba sucediendo, Kacchan suele evitarme pero a la vez no, no se como explicarme, pero se que lo entiendes, ¿Que le hice a Kacchan? que cosa tan terrible le he tenido que hacer para que me comienze a evitar como una peste, alguien me toca el hombro sacandome así de mi trance, volteo para poder ver de quien se trataba.

_Midoriya se puede saber ¿Qué haces parado en la entrada?.-Aizawa sensei no tenía una muy agradable expresión, pedí disculpas y me fui a sentar.

Ya en el receso aún seguia aturdido por los recientes acontecimientos los cuales no me dejaban en paz.

_Deku-kun ¿Qué te paso esta mañana? tenías una cara que daba miedo ¿Te encuentras bien?.- No se que tipo de cara habré puesto, pero lo único que se con certeza es que Uraraka sonaba muy preocupada iba a contestarle cuando...

_Si no es así, ve rápidamente a la enfermeria Midoriya-kun, no es bueno que te estes esforzado, no es bueno para tu cuerpo.- Iida me habia interrumpido, el se encontraba ahí con su clásico y extraño movimiento de brazos, Todoroki que también se encontraba ahí, para ser exactos aún no ibamos a la cafetería estaban rodeandome yo me encontraba sentado tranquilamente en mi pupitre

iba responder pero otra vez fui interrumpido.

_Pasó algo con Bakugou.- ¿Cómo lo supo? me quede helado con la acertada declaración, porque no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación total, de Todoroki, él cuál al percatarse de mi inocultable sorpresa prosiguió._No parabas de mirarlo a parte el parece evitarte y ¿Qué ocurrió?.- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? ¿Qué le ocurre a este chico? de verdad no logro entender ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan sincero?.-Tenía mis dudas pero en difinitiva, pasó algo con Bakugou ¿Pelearon?

_No exactamente, pero Todoroki-kun me puedes decir ¿Qué fue lo que me delato?.- el tan solo respondio de forma simple "tu silencio" este tipo debe reconsidar la idea de ser héroe sería un gran detective la verdad._Realmente no se que es lo que hice para que me comenzará a evitarme, pero supongo que debe ser muy malo.

_No lo creo Deku-kun, Bakugou suele enfadarse por todo ¿no es cierto? chicos.- con sus codos llamó la atención de ambos chicos, los cuáles se encontraban a ambos lados de ella, Iida la acompaño con un "Si Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-san tiene razón no te deprimas, ánimo" en eso "Tienen razón, una vez lo vi amezando una piedra tan solo porque se había tropezado con ella" en eso Uraraka comienza a reirse, Iida tan solo atinó a decir "Encerio ese chico tiene serios problemas de ira", Todoroki el cuál no entendía nada pregunto "¿Dije algo malo?", yo me encontraba en las mismas que Uraraka, ese chico si que era un personaje.

_Todoroki-kun no dijiste nada malo, hace un momento estaba muy deprimido, me alegraste el día con tu comentario, muchas gracias.-el mencionado tan solo asintió, después de esta pequeña conversación fuimos al comedor nos sentamos juntos y seguimos conversando de muchas cosas al azar, como queriamos ser como heroes, si algun día lograriamos nuestras metas, de lo extraño que era Aoyama en fin de todo, puedo llegar a decir que encontré unos muy buenos amigos ojalá siempre estemos juntos.

Eso me sirvió para distraerme un poco, Iida y Todoroki se fueron conversando, bueno Iida era el único que hablaba y el tema de conversación no era nada llamativo ¿A quien le importaba todas y cada una de las normas de U.A? obviamente a Todoroki no, parecía que iba a huir en cualquier momento.

Estaba tan distraído con la escena de un Todoroki desesperado y un Iida muy concentrado en sus palabras, cuando alguien...

_Iida de verdad no sabe cuando callarse eh, Deku-kun no te desanimes yo se que algún dia tú y Bakugou-kun serán muy buenos amigos, asi que ¡ánimo!¡Plus Ultra!.- Uraraka tenía su mano en forma de puño en el aire sonaba muy animada, le respondí con un simple "Um me esforzaré" ella me contesto con una de sus mejores sonrisas lo cuál me hizo sentir algo nervioso, ella era una muy buena amiga.

Los días habían pasado y Kacchan seguía evitandome, aún no me acostumbraba a ello realmente prefiero que me este gritando o insultando, eso sonó muy masoquista de mi parte otra vez, pero no era el único que me evitaba ahora también Uraraka lo hacía ¿Qué como lo sabia? al contrario que Kacchan que sabía ocultarlo muy bien, en ella era demasiado notorio todos sabían que me estaba evitando invluso Kaminari vino y me dio una palmadas en la espalda "La perdiste,hermano" para después irse,de verdad me pregunto ¿Qué tengo que espanta tanto a la gente?.

El día paso relativamente normal, converse con Iida y Todoroki en el comedor obviamente Uraraka no se encontraba ahí, ella estaba junto a todas las chicas la cuáles se sentaron juntas por alguna extraña razón especialmente Mina ya que siempre comía junto a Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y Kacchan era extraño no verla junto a ellos armando alboroto.

Todoroki e Iida no hallaban respuesta al extraño comportamiento de la chica incluso intentaron hablar con ella pero evidentemente no funcionó, ellos trataban de animarme durante todo el día, lo cuál funcionó, las ocurrencias de ese chico de verdad eran diverditas no habrá considerado ser comediante, llegué cansado a mi dormitorio realmente queria dormir, escucho como alguien llama a mi puerta, voy inmediatamente para ver "¿quien podía ser?" tal vez sea un dinosaurio, estoy bromeando.

Al abrir la puerta no había nadie es encerio por esto tome mi valioso tiempo...no espera podía ser Hakagure, sacudo mi mano en el aire para comprobarlo, nada no había nada realmente estoy enfadado ahora, no he tenido unos días buenos últimamente no estaba de humor para una broma tan, Oh una carta, que extraño dicido recogerla todo el mal humor que tenía fue remplazado por curiosidad, entro a mi habitación cierro la puerta con seguro, como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal me acomodo en mi cama y decido abrir la carta la cuál era rosa pastel y tenia un aroma extremadamente dulce para mi gusto, comienxo a leer y no puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo.

"Creí que lo que sentía por ti era admiración, me convencí que era así por mucho tiempo, pero no se puede ocultar los verdaderos sentimentos menos el que yo siento por ti, realmente no puedo creer que estoy escribiendo esto pero me gustaría decirte mis sentimientos en persona por favor ven a las 11:00 pm, ya que a esa hora todos se encuentran dormidos, afuera hay un hermoso y llamativo árbol de cerezo a las espaldas del edificio, sabes a cuál me refiero te estaré esperando"

La carta no estaba firmada, realmente mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar no podía creer esto realmente estaba confundido, las horas pasaron fui al comedor hoy le tocaba al grupo de Kacchan, nos habiamos divido las tareas hogareñas por grupos , el cuál se encargaba de la cocina y limpieza toda una semana, idea de Momo esa chica era muy responsable y organizada, Iida se encargó de que eso se cumpliera y así se hicieron los grupos, como decía hoy empezaba la semana del grupo de Kacchan el cuál obviamente estaba conformado por Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y Mina.

Al entrar al comedor pude ver a Todoroki, el siempre era el primero en llegar en el comedor, comenze a escuchar unos gritos provenían de la cocina.

_¡Jodidos bastardos inútiles!, ¡Por un demonio, acaso no saben hacer nada bien!, ¡Maldición todo lo tengo que hacer yo otra vez!, ¡Mueranse y revivan menos idiotas, cuarteto de imbéciles!¡MUERAN!.- Diría que jamás había escuchados tantos insultos juntos pero conosco a Kacchan desde que tengo memoria y se que esto es no es nada de su gran y extenso repertorio, incluso una vez hizo llorar a alguien solo con palabras.

_Eso fue muy cruel Bakugou.- Eso no fue nada he escuchado salir peores cosas de sus labios, créeme no querras oírlas "Cállate cabello de mierda"._Oh vamos Bakugou, mi nombre es Kirishima ¿como puede ser que no lo recuerdes después de tanto tiempo?

_Eso es cierto yo creo que Bakugou-kun no quiere recordar nuestros nombres a propósito.- Kacchan tan solo atinó a responder "Por supuesto que es así, por que diablos me gustaria guardar esa mierda y estúpida información en mi memoria, Ojos de mapache"._ Soy Mina Ashido, ven lo que digo, eres malo Bakugou-kun

_Al menos trata de darnos mejores sobrenombres ¿no crees? algo como.- "Cargador con patas"._Que cruel eres Bakugou, pero ustedes son peor dejen de reir maldición.- Kaminari su voz se escuchaba quebrada, parecía que quería llorar en eso "Ese fue muy bueno la verdad jajaa" ese fue Sero que no paraba de reir junto a Mina la cuál quería hablar pero la risa no la dejaba o al menos eso se escuchaba._ Kirishima ayúdame

_Lo siento Kaminari es que eso fue muy jajaaa.- el pobre Kaminari que desde aquí eran audibles sus sollozos mencionó "Entoces tu eres cabello de mierda jaja" Kirishima paro de reir._ Al menos yo, no me quedo como un idiota después de usar mi poder.- "Eso es cruel, eres incluso peor que Bakugou" ese fue lo único que puede entender lo demás fueron sollozos, pobre Kaminari

_Tranquilo Kaminari-kun al menos no eres "celofán".- Mina había hablado con un muy obvio sarcasmo, a la persona que fue dirijido tan solo pudo quejarse con simple "Oye"

Los demás no tardaron en hacer su aparición, en el comedor nos encontrabamos Todoroki, Momo, Iida, Sero, Kirishima, Mina ,Kaminari y yo por supuesto, no sabía la razon por los que los últimos 4 mencionados se encontraban aquí pero no tarde en enterarme.

_¿Por qué estan aqui chicos? no deberían estar en la cocina ¿Ocurrió algo?.- La pelinegra al ver la cara desanimada de los chicos pregunto

_Bakugou dijo que tan solo estorbariamos, así que nos boto.- Sero se había quejado acompañado de Kaminari con un asentimiento de cabeza, Momo tan solo "Esta ya es la tercera vez que pasa, no se desanimen chicos" lo primero lo dijo como un mormuro casi inaudible, yo me encontraba sentado a su lado pude escuchar perfectamente

_Vamos chicos no sean así Bakugou no es un...bueno si lo es pero no es mal chico el tan solo tiene su carácter.- Mina lo miro de forma aburrida "Llamas a eso carácter" a lo que el contesto._ Bueno es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, entoces digamos que es especial.- en mi mente yo estaba "Si claro si llamas especial a una persona que grita insultos a cada segundo y para amargado todo el maldito día entoces sí, es muy especial"

_Sirvanse pequeñas mierdas, porque yo no lo haré.- Kacchan había llegado con una olla en manos y la puso sobre la mesa, Kirishima rápidamente se dirijio a la cocina acompañado de Kaminari, Mina y Sero que trajeron otras ollas más, vaya en poco tiempo ellos conocían completamente a Kacchan después de todo paraba mucho tiempo con él, que bueno que Kacchan haya encontrado unos muy buenos amigos, ojalá yo también...

que estaba pensando, Oh Izuku tu encerio estas mal, mientras estaba en mi delirio Todoroki me toco el hombro.

_Te vas a comer eso.- eso no sonó como pregunta pero me saco de mi trance la mayoría ya se había ido incluyendo a Kacchan y Uraraka ¿Porque Todoroki seguía aquí? si fue el primero en venir, ah claro el chico amaba comer no se a donde se iba todo lo que comía._Entonces, te lo vas a comer.- tan solo asentí el chico tenía una cara de tristeza, continuo rascando la olla como si fuese...

espera ¿Qué?

Había terminado de comer la comida de Kacchan, la cuál hay que admitirlo estubo deliciosa como siempre, el chico era talentoso en todo lo que hacía ¿Habrá algo que no pueda hacer?, me dirijia directamente a mi cuarto estaba cansado, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como en Uraraka y su repentina y notoria forma de evitarme o en Kacchan que no sabía que cosa tan grave había hecho para ganarme su desprecio, sabía perfectamente que no le agradaba pero de alguna forma no era un rechazo total lo contrario a ahora que era como una peste que si el pudiera hasta evitaría respirar el mismo aire que yo, ya me encuentro deprimido otra vez debería pensar en algo más animado como en esa carta.

¿Quién será? no tenía la menor idea a quien podía pertener dicha carta, como estaba impresa no podía averiguar de quién era por la letra, así que era un enigma imposible de resolver a menos que vaya ¿Debería ir? realmente la curiosidad me esta matando ya son las 10:20 de la noche no falta menos de 1 hora para poder saber ¿Quién era esa persona que me admiraba?

Llegada la hora, salí de mi cuarto comenze escabullirme, me sentía como un criminal saliendo a esta hora del edificio pero mi curiosidad era muy grande, estaba llegando al punto fijo donde nos escontrariamos esa persona misteriosa y yo al llegar no pude creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos.

Perdonen toda falta ortografíca y mi pésima redacción si les gusto voten me animarían a continuar con la historia


	5. 4

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tal vez solo pasó a caminar y por casualidad nos encontramos, eso debe ser...

_Uraraka-san ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?, ¿Tampoco podías dormir? jaja.- llame su atención y al parecer funcionó, ella giró para así poder verme ya que se encontraba de espaldas, mientras tanto yo reflexionaba lo exagerado que me escuché.

_Deku-kun, si veniste.- su tono de voz era extraño jamás la había oído tan dulce, no me malinterpreten la chica normalmente habla de forma dulce pero esta vez era algo diferente y eso no me gustaba, al parecer ignoró por completo mis preguntas y prosiguió._Deku-kun, yo.- no se cuántas veces dijo la última palabra quería decir algo pero ¿Qué?, no hacerme el idiota no solucionará nada.

_Uraraka-san creo que sería mejor ir adentro, aquí esta haciendo mucho frio.- iba a tomarla del brazo para ir adentro pero ella lo quitó, me quedé un poco confundido por la repentina acción de la chica, iba a hablar pero ella.

_¡Me gustas!, Deku-kun tu ¡Me gustas! tanto que ya no se como volver atrás.- me había quedado helado sin palabras aún no puedo, no quiero creer lo que escuché. No se cuántos minutos pasaron, ella aún seguía ahí esperando por una respuesta de mi parte.

_Uraraka-san, lo siento pero yo tan solo te puedo ver como.-un susurró salió de sus labios, uno inaudible incluso para mí.- ¿Um? Podrias repetirlo por favor no te escu.-una declaración de su parte me interrumpió

_Es por Bakugou-kun verdad.- eso no sonó como pregunta era una total afirmación la cuál no entendía tan solo pude decir "No entiendo a que te refieres" a lo que ella contestó con una risa, realmente no entendía a las mujeres hasta hace poco parecía que quería llorar ahora estaba riendose._Ah eso fue muy bueno, no espera de verdad no lo entiendes, Deku-kun me gusta lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser pero ¿es encerio?.- aún yo seguía sin entender nada de lo que decía, al parecer mi cara de confusión la invito a continuar ._Deku-kun no te has dado cuenta aún ¿verdad?.- otra vez yo tan solo atinaba a responder de forma simple "¿Cuenta de qué?"._De que estás enamorado, es demasiado obvio,

Deku-kun yo demoré en aceptar mis sentimientos pero siempre supe que estaba enamorada de ti, no puedo creerlo tu siquiera te haz dado cuenta de ello, existe un límite de lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser pero TÚ superaste todo límite jajaaa.- yo seguía sin entender nada tan solo atiné a contemplar como la chica se reía sin parar.

_Yo la verdad, no entiendo que tiene que ver Kacchan en todo esto pero.- otra vez he sido interrumpido, nadie nunca me deja hablar ¿Qué está pasando?

_No puedo entender ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, lo llamas de forma cariñosa a pesar de que te trata tan mal, siempre cuando se trata de Bakugou-kun eres el primero en ir y eso me recuerda a cuando la liga de villanos lo secuestro , son amigos de infancia bueno eso, digamos que son conocidos de la infancia y mayormente en las películas o historias románticas al final se quedan juntos, a lo que me refiero es que tú estas locamente enamorado de él y no te haz dado cuenta y ¿Deku-kun?

MidoriyaExel ha dejado de funcionar.

Toda la información soltada recién por Uraraka era demasiado para mi cerebro, él ni siquiera terminaba de procesar media palabra de lo que dijo.

_Deku-kun ¿Estas bien?, Deku-kun contestame por favor.- Uraraka me sacó del trance que ella misma se encargó de provocar "Estoy bien" era lo único que podía responder por ahora._ ¿Estas seguro?, tu cara no pareces estar bien.- tan solo volví a repetir lo anteriormente dicho "Estoy bien"._Bueno si tú lo dices ¡Oh dios mío es tan tarde!, Deku-kun yo ya me voy a dormir y no te deprimas yo se que algún dia Bakugou-kun caerá ya verás, ¡Buenas noches y esfuerzate!.-aún seguia en un terrible trance "De acuerdo" fue lo único que respondí.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve ahí parado, después de estar mucho, mucho tiempo contemplando la nada me diriji a mi habitación, me acomodé en mi cama y otra vez no se por cuanto tiempo me quedé mirando la nada o mi techo para ser exactos, pero esta vez si estaba pensando algo, trataba de contradecir todo lo recientemente dicho por Uraraka pero no podía, por más que diera vueltas al asunto me llevaba a lo mismo, ella tenía razón, yo Midoriya Izuku estaba...

Había ocurrido demasiadas cosas últimamente, como lo de los Ocho Preceptos, nuestra misión era rescatar a una niña, bueno yo quería rescatarla al igual que Mirio, su nombre era Eri. En el proceso de su rescate tuvimos 2 perdidas, Mirio perdió su Quirk y un gran héroe falleció. Ella ahora se encuentra en el hospital no podemos visitarla por seguridad ya que no sabemos cuál es el alcanze de su poder, pero puedo decir que era tan grande que me dejo usar el One For All sin lastimarme eso fue peligroso para ambos.

Con todo lo ocurrido no tuve cabeza para pensar en situaciones amorosas, a parte de que no quería hacerlo, ya lo había aceptado el problema era de quien lo estaba vaya que era un masoquista de primera, no era de cualquier persona era de nada más y menos que Kacchan y él si que era difícil de tratar, no puedo estar ni a 10 metros cerca sin que me este gritando, esto va ser difícil ¿Cómo puede enamorarme de alguien así?

En fin voy a pensar esto otro día estoy muy cansado y Kacchan esta en sus clases extra para poder recuperar lo ocurrido con el exámen provisional junto a Todoroki, al menos podré descansar el día de hoy.

Doy por iniciada mi operación suicida:

Enamorar a Kacchan...

El capítulo fue muy corto lo lamento, mi internet esta fallando un poco, aparte esta fue más como una introducción a lo que se viene.

No se porque algunas personas odian a Uraraka o las chicas a mi me caen muy bien especialmente Mina y Momo son mis waifus

Espero les haya gustado y si fue así voten me animarían a seguir con mi pésima redacción y mala ortografía.


End file.
